Journey Into Madness The Complete History Of Rex
by Chris Gammon
Summary: Sec 2 Up! Courage finds an audiotape of Rex, describing his dark past. Courage wanted to forget his expirences with Rex, but wondered just how Rex wound up the way he is. Contains lyrics from Linkin Park, and the story begins right into the tape.
1. Welcome to my Mind

The history of Rex: Lyrics from Linkin Park on Warner Records. Lyrics from "Easier to Run" and "Figure 09" from the album "Metora", other songs from "Hybrid Theory" and portions from "Reanimation" Check em out NOW!  
  
Courage was looking at a picture of him and Rex playing in the park. Thoughts came of what Rex did to him and what he eventually become. But the one thing that bothered Courage was exactly what happened to make Rex so insane. Courage decided to look around and found a copy of Rex's autobiography on the net. He downloaded it and prepared to listen to the journey that made Rex who he was.  
  
It's a sad story.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something more  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Welcome to my mind. In a way, it is normal. In a way, it is not. I was insane long before Sonic ever hurt me. Long before I lost my limbs. Long before all that. Way before.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Life itself has never been kind to me. I was always a computer geek and the target of many after school beatings. (If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
My mind was normal then. The average Columbine kid mind. Wanting to snap, but never had the heart. (Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
  
Or was it I never had the guts? (If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
  
I just absorbed my pain into my mechanics classes, and eventually swallowed all feeling or emotion. (If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
  
I never felt highs or lows after that. I became a recluse. A person locked away in the darkness, tinkering with his computer. No emotion, no feeling.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past  
  
----------------------------------  
  
My dad was very mean. He used to drink a lot and beat my mom and me. My mom was a cheater on dad anyways, so in a way she got what she deserved. But I just wanted them to stop and be normal. But I wasn't normal at all. So I certainly couldn't tell them how to get along with each other, because I never had any experience.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Just watching it aside  
  
All of my helplessness inside  
  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
  
It's so much simpler to change  
  
It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
I remember back when I was 9 years old. Back in the summer of 1983. Nack and Nic were so cute when they where little. They were 8 years old, and had big dreams. Nack wanted to be a policeman. Nic wanted to show that girls can be tough and do just as good as any guy. She was a tomboy from the start.  
  
I stare at the gray clouds outside the window. The rain starts tapping the glass. In the mists of the thunder, I swear to God I hear laughter. Why dose this laugh hurt me so? It used to be such a fond memory that brought smiles to my face every time I thought of it. Now it pains me, driving ever deeper that thorn in my spine. It hurts me. I can't feel physical pain, but my emotional stability has something to be desired. It is easily bruised, but mine is shredded to bits. I have no emotion now. But I still have memories. Haunting memories every damn time I hear that laughter.  
  
I remember back to that day in 1983. I would play with Nack and Nic, while my mom talked with Mary McCallon. She was the mother of Nack and Nic McCallon, and wife of Dawson McCallon.  
  
My mom used to be smacked around by my drunken dad all the time. She had no one to share her torment with, so came to Mary. Mary and her became good friends in the years I was growing up. She was even there when Nack and Nic were born. Nic being a few minuets older than her brother. Mary was like her source of comfort. Since my dad was always out raising all kinds of hell, and their dad was out doing whatever he does, our moms always had time to talk while we played. She knew how to comfort mom, as she been through the same hell. Dawson was their step-dad. Their real dad walked out on them as soon as they were born, so they never knew the truth.  
  
Then one day while I was playing with the weasel twins, I saw MY dad get arrested because he was in one of his drunken rages, and disturbing the peace.  
  
But that's not why I am insane, far from it. In fact I was never happier. He was finally gone!  
  
So with no one to help us out, Mary took us in. We had such fun, the twins and I. We'd stay up late, and since I was the so-called "responsible" one, we'd pretty much do what ever we wanted. Mary and my mom, never got along better. They were as close as I was to the twins. I was like their big brother, just like Mary was our angle in disguise. Our salvation from dad's pain and torment he caused.  
  
Being the recluse I was because of my father, I showed Nack and Nic a few tricks with computers. They were fast learners and showed a real interest. Who would of thought they would soon use it against me?  
  
But that doesn't explain my insanity. No, my fall into oblivion began on the faithful Tuesday in March of 1989.  
  
We were playing football. Nack threw it and I tossed it to Nic. Nic kicked it and it went under the car. A Chevy I think it was. I felt something move as I retrieved the ball, but I didn't pay much attention to it. Little did I know that this little accident would begin my descent.  
  
That's my problem, everything I do, every relationship with friends I had, ended in a tragedy. And each horrible end brought new life to my ever- growing insanity. I couldn't do anything right then, and I still can't now. But now, thanks to my own mistakes, I have eternity to perfect myself, and accomplish my dream.  
  
Aww, look. Nack is so cute hugging his mom goodbye. He's grabbing his lunchbox and headed off to school with Nic. Now she's putting her shoes on.she's getting the keys.NO! NO! DON'T GET IN THE CAR! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! NO!  
  
She was gone. Nack and Nic hugged their mom goodbye for the last time. But I didn't know it at the time. No one did. Now I do.  
  
Later that night, I came down stairs to get a snack. Mom was crying , then told me about the phone call she got from the hospital. I couldn't believe it. She could've been in any accident. She was the nicest woman in the world, why would God take her away? Then I saw the news report and my nightmare came true. A blue Chevy was in a head on collision with a semi. The car was now nothing but a twisted pile of wreckage. Her bloody lifeless body being loaded into the ambulance. It was just heart wrenching to watch.  
  
I remember the hospital, the horrid green walls. The screams of people in agony and pain. All that, and she was so silent. She was still breathing, it was a miracle she was still alive. Her blonde hair once so bright, now dull and blood caked. Her face scared for life, the side of her head, looked as if it was almost dented. It was bad for them, worse for me. That thing that moved under the car that morning, was a vital part of the braking system obviously. She couldn't stop. Couldn't stop..  
  
It was all so vivid that morning. She was playing in the sprinklers with her children while I idly watched. It was one of those hot mornings, and being cold blooded, I just enjoyed the heat very much. So I avoided getting wet.  
  
Her laughter was so vivid. So childlike she was as she danced in the raining water. The way she moved so gracefully, the way her blond hair looked, highlighted by the sun's rays as it reflected off her wet hair. Her wet dress clinging to her. It brought a smile to my face.  
  
Now, look at her. I condemned her to this bed. It was all my fault. My fault she was no longer happy. Now she was this zombie with all these tubes and machines in her. It was horrible. Horrible....  
  
The doctor said that she wouldn't last the night. I remember mom's final talk with her. Nack and Nic saying their final goodbyes. Then the heart monitor drifting into a deafening beep. She was gone. That night, I sat and drifted into insanity. The beep of her still heart, making mine break.  
  
Then came the time of the funeral. I remember sitting in mom's car. Her expression so blank, silent. It said It all. I remember the tiny purple flags waving on the antennas of the cars. Family and friends, all hurt, because of me.  
  
But what really made me insane, was at the burial. The old iron gate creaked as they entered the cemetery, and everyone had a Tulip. Mary's favorite flower. I had one too, my apology meant something. Nic looked like she was handling it well. She was the only one not crying. Nack on the other hand, was devastated, and hung on his Aunt Velma's leg, tears streaming down his cheeks, matting the fur. It was so easy how I caused so much pain to one being. But to undo it, that would be a true task to accomplish.  
  
Then came the part that broke and made me. When the casket began to lower, Nack leapt to it. He was screaming. I remember it so clearly.  
  
"NO! DON'T PUT MOMMY IN THE GROUND! SHE'S NOT DEAD! I LOVE YOU! I.. love..you."  
  
He was restrained, and ran off into the woods, crying. Now my line was crossed. I could only take so much pain before I snapped. How did you think I felt?  
  
Everyone split up to look for Nack in the woods. I was alone, and I found him, high up in a tree. He wiped his eyes, and sniffed heavily. His chest heaving, eyes blood shot, cheek fur tear stained and wet. I was worse off than he was.  
  
I managed to coax him down and we shared a warm embrace. He was comforted.  
  
"I'm sorry." I whispered in his ear. He thought I was only saying it to be sympathetic. But in reality, there was so much more than that. So much I wanted to tell him. Then I realized that I was hiding in a lie, as I never told the truth. I smiled, trying to make it look like I wasn't responsible for the chain of events.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I've lied  
  
to you  
  
The same way that I always do  
  
This is  
  
the last smile  
  
That I'll fake for the sake of being with you  
  
Everything falls apart even the people who never frown eventually break down  
  
Everything has to end you'll soon find we're out of time left to watch it all unwind  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
But I didn't want to cause him anymore pain. I done enough already. He was finally reunited with his aunt and sister, and went home. With Mary gone, mom had no one else to talk to. We moved. I would meet Nack again in high school and collage. I would help him get by. I heard that Aunt Velma took them in because Dawson never came back. He needed all the help he could get.  
  
After my project failures, more people died. I had flashbacks of what happened to kill Mary. I was 17 years old now. Then Sonic, who was only 8 years old, came along. Robotnik had power for 1 full year then, and everyone was either missing, killed, or captured. Our families were captured and all we had left was each other and Sir Charles Hedgehog. It was 1991 then. (same time as Sonic 1)  
  
Sonic would frequent my house after the major takeover of Robotnik. I introduced him to Courage. Silly Sonic thought he was from space, because I told him that his parents were launched in a rocket.  
  
We all played and laughed. We were bestest friends.  
  
At school, Sonic talked with, and introduced me to, some childhood friends he knew before we met each other. (In case you didn't know, these "friends" of his are the soon to be Freedom Fighters that I will soon grow to despise in more ways than one.)  
  
They made a vow to stop Robotnik's tyranny and save all he enslaved. I too, wanting to fit in with the rest of my friend's friends, said that I too would stop Robotnik by fighting fire with fire. Where they would use cunning and agility, I would use technology. Just like Robotnik's technology only the exact opposite in use.  
  
Soon toward my first day of High School (Sonic would eventually go to High School in Knothole Village sometime during the take over of Dr. Eggman a.k.a. Robo Robotnik.) I saw that our relationship as friends was greatly strained. Sonic dropped out of school and took up education with the rest of his friends in the newly formed Freedom Fighter group.  
  
While they were on missions of mercy and sabotage, I was perfecting my skills as a master mechanic. Soon my dream would come true.  
  
I soon created machines to prevent further hassle by Robotnik, and to aid the already wounded.  
  
But something went terribly, terribly wrong.  
  
My inventions did more harm than good. People were dying instead of being helped. I was slowly drifting into insanity.  
  
First my "friend" ditched me to become a rebel, which made me break in all states of emotional, physical, mental, and spiritual stabilities.  
  
Add to that the heavy burden of failure.  
  
Add on top of all that the lives I've taken by accidents.  
  
Add to that the self pity and depression that followed after that, thus creating a hollow shell of my former self. Knowing that I was responsible for their deaths, and I alone decided if they lived or died.  
  
I was responsible for their fates. I could have prevented what happened to them.  
  
But I didn't, I couldn't.  
  
Courage would tell me what he heard about my inventions. He showed that he was still my friend, but had slight distrust towards me. I sensed that, and decided to beat it out of him. He tried to kill me and himself numerous times. He refuses to remember or even think about that space between losing his parents and Muriel finding him. All that abuse lead to his chronic fear of everything. He became the total opposite of who he was. The only glimmer of his past self is when he's angry or trying to save Muriel.  
  
I made a delivery to Kansas, the same place I found him. We were to send some machines to help a family distraught by Robotnik's rule. (Guess who? Ma and Pa Baggs!)  
  
Courage admitted he had a bad feeling about this, and what if something was to happen like all the others.  
  
I beat the crap out of him one more time and tossed him in the alley where Muriel later found him. It was all over, and my metamorphosis was almost complete.  
  
I went back home to do more good deeds. Irony at it's finest.  
  
Then one faithful day, Sonic heard of some people dying in his old neighborhood.  
  
Thinking it was Robotnik's doing, he immediately rushed over, alone, to defend the people at his only childhood memory left.  
  
Surprise, surprise.  
  
Who did he find causing this pain and agony to the folk of the neighborhood.  
  
Why, me, the only one left alive basically.  
  
"How could you?" he asked, on the brink of tears. Heroes aren't supposed to cry. At least that's what I thought. Sonic was a hero to millions, but, just because he wasn't exactly normal, doesn't mean that he doesn't have emotional or other problems. Everyone dose.  
  
But what I did takes the cake. No one normal, not even Sonic could comprehend that madness and insanity I was in. No mortal could.  
  
But then came the final coffin nail that shattered the shell of my former self.  
  
REX:  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nothing ever stops all these thoughts and the pain attached to them  
  
Sometimes I wonder why this is happenin'  
  
It's like nothing I can do would distract me when  
  
I think of how I shot myself in the back again  
  
Cuz from the infinite words I can say I  
  
Put all pain you gave to me on display  
  
But didn't realize instead of setting it free I  
  
Took what I hated and made it a part of me  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"YOUR NO BETTER THAN ROBOTNIK YOU MURDEROUS FREAK! AND TO THINK WE USED TO BE FRIENDS! I DON"T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!!"  
  
That was just a fraction of what he actually said. But it was that part that broke me. I was already on the edge of insanity due to all the events that happened before. Now I just plummeted into the abyss below. An endless fall into the point of no return. From that very moment, I was no longer who I was. I was a totally insane now. A completely different person all together. Sure Sonic felt bad for it later, too late for me.  
  
SONIC:  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hearing your name the memories come back again  
  
I remember when it started happening  
  
I see you n' every thought I had and then  
  
The thoughts slowly found words attached to them  
  
And I knew as they escaped away  
  
I was committing myself to em n' everyday  
  
I regret saying those things cuz now I see that I  
  
Took what I hated and made it a part of me  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After that, I was all alone. Wandering the wasteland of Robotropolis and having no one to turn to. No family, no friends, everyone else had problems of their own to tend to. It was lonely, those weeks. I slowly became what I hated when I was young. Sleeping in dark alleys, running from SwatBots. I lost my mind on those streets, and had only one option for salvation left. No churches, though I wasn't religious anyways. But the one thing that bothered me deep inside, was the fact Nack never knew the truth of his mom's death. As I said before it wasn't my fault, but I know I would never forgive someone if they did that to me. I never forgave Sonic for what he did to me.  
  
Of course Robotnik MEANT to take my mother away. I hated him for that more so than Sonic, yet I felt that I was slowly becoming like him in a way.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Graffiti decorations under a sky of gray  
  
This constant apprehension still giving me away  
  
The lessons I've forgotten  
  
Inside of all I've learned  
  
Now I find myself in question  
  
(point the finger at me again)  
  
Guilty by association  
  
(point the finger at me again)  
  
I wanna run away  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
I wanna know the truth  
  
Instead of wondering why  
  
I wanna know the answers  
  
No more lies  
  
I wanna shut the door  
  
And open up my mind  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
So I continued to wander the streets. I started seeing things, though I don't know if they were real or not.  
  
All I had were my memories and my notebook of failed ideas.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Listen to the sound, dizzy from the ups and downs  
  
And nauseated by the polluted rock that's all around  
  
Watchin the wheels of cars that pass  
  
I look past to the last of the light and the long shadows it casts  
  
A window grows and captures the eye  
  
And cries out yellow light as it passes me by  
  
And a young, shadowy figure sits in front of a box  
  
Inside a building of rocks with antennas on top  
  
Now, nothing can stop in this land of the pain  
  
The same lose, not knowing they were part of the game  
  
And while the insides change, the box stays the same  
  
And the figure inside could bear anybody's name  
  
The memories I keep are from a time like then  
  
I put on my paper so I could come back to them  
  
Someday i'm hopin to close my eyes and pretend  
  
That this crumpled up paper can be perfect again  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
But that weird shadowy figure began to say something. I didn't believe it, but now I feel like him. The forgotten.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm here at the podium talking, the ceremonial offerings  
  
Dedicated to urban dysfunctional offspring  
  
What's happening  
  
City governments are eternally napping  
  
Trapped in greedy covenants, causin urban collapsing  
  
Bullets that scar souls, with dark holds, get more than your car stole  
  
Some hearts be blacker than charcoal  
  
For real, this society's deprivation depends not on outward differences, but the separation within  
  
No preparation is made, limited aid, minimum wage  
  
Livin in a tenement cage where rent isn't paid  
  
Tragedy within a parade  
  
The darkness overspread like permanent plauge  
  
I'm the forgotten  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Then I met a stranger. I followed his voice, and talked with him until I saw his face. Then I realized the irony of it all.  
  
So doing the only thing I could do, I joined with Robotnik via a hook up with Dawson McCallon himself. Maybe if I failed at saving lives, I could succeed in taking lives.  
  
That was how I became cheif badnik builder. (What? You actually thought Robotnik got off his lazy ass and built all those robots himself? Your crazy.)  
  
The badnik armies throughout the various projects we had going on (the games), were only a limited sample of my full capability.  
  
I could build nastier robots. But Robotink, being the paranoid fuck he was, feared that some of the bots I built were to powerful and therefore, using that power abusively, would overthrow him and take over his beloved empire.  
  
That fat bastard had an excuse for everything. If only he knew the things I been through, he could see the inspirations I obtain from my madness, and therefore understand why I was building what I built.  
  
What a joy it was to see his beloved Project Doomsday explode in his face, literally. I thought Sonic would've been killed as well. But I wasn't so lucky. Before he left with Bunnie and Antoine, he looked back at where Robotnik stood. And saw me in the shadows. I was watching him. Secretly hating him for surviving, but in return, thanking him for making my take over so much easier to pull off. I made sure he was on top of the list to be "thanked".  
  
Everything went according to plan. All my creations, old and new alike, kicked on their fail-safe devices and immediately turned their allegiance to me. In one day I had control of everything that I built. Not Robotnik, ME!!  
  
Soon Dark Sonic and E-9000 was built and Rexco was founded! It was all going perfectally!  
  
I confronted Sonic face to face, and he realized it was me. He never thought that I would become such a thing, I had such a good heart back then. It wasn't Sonic's fault I chose this path, but his fault he showed my the door. If he hadn't taken everything out of perspective, this wouldn't have happened.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
It's true the way I feel  
  
Was promised by your face  
  
The sound of your voice  
  
Painted on my memories  
  
Even if you're not with me  
  
I'm with you  
  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Then, something unexpectedly happened. Robotnik came back! That bastard knew how to ruin everything, even for me. I really should've known better though. Everyone thought he was dead before when his project E.V.E. vaporized him into oblivion only to find that he was still alive on a space station controlled by none other than Robo Robotnik.  
  
I knew that Robotnik was really dead this time. Snively, that whiny wimp of a nephew, made sure that his old Uncle Julian got what he deserved. I couldn't have agreed more.  
  
But he's in jail now and I'm not.  
  
Now Robo Robotnik came back, disguised as Robotnik. Up aboard a space platform, he overtook what was his. Fortunately, when good ol' King Acorn reclaimed Mobotropolis after Robotnik's demise, I was elsewhere waiting to see how it played out. I felt like a wrestler waiting to see who I had to fight for the title. Was I going to fight King Acorn to reclaim the city? He certainly wouldn't let me work with him. He doesn't want another Robotnik, and since my reputation precedes me, that destroys that option.  
  
But it could also come to my advantage as well. I could get all friendly with Robo Robotnik, and destroy his operation from the inside to reclaim what was so close to mine anyways.  
  
Guess who won.  
  
Yep. Soon after Robo Robotnik's take over of the once again named Robotropolis, Robo Robotnik had downloaded his memory into an artificial suit. Now alive and well from the explosion of the space platform, he began rummaging through Robotnik's old files. And found one on Chaos. A living water creature sealed away somewhere.  
  
Guess who built the Boa Boas, the E-100 series, and the bothersome Buyoons? As well as the Kiki monkeys (modeled after the old Coconuts design, I wonder where he went to?) and the annoying Spina bats (Modeled after, you guessed it, Batbrain, Batbot, Batty, and so on.)  
  
After that whole mission went up in flames and down the toilet. He found yet another file on something created by Robotnik's grandfather Dr. Gerald. While he was busy with that, I added the newly subordinated Silver Sonic 2 that was reprogrammed by Sonic to protect what was left of Station Square, to my collection of the rest of the Metallixes. (Any Sonic fan should know the names of all 6 of them by now. If not, ask another fan.)  
  
Then I had a horrible accident. Everything from the waist down, my tail, and my right arm were lost in a hideous explosion while working on the shuttle to reach the Ark. I was 26 then. (The year SA 2 was first released!)  
  
So thanks to some spare technology lying around, I did like Bunnie Rabbot. Only difference I built mine from scratch, I'm not half Roboticized like she is. My robotic legs allow me to jump to tremendous heights. My tail could create a deadly stabbing spike, or a powerful laser. My right arm conceals another powerful laser cannon and can devastate an entire city block on it's own.  
  
To prevent further limb loss, I tried something no one ever tried before. I injected experimental Nano Technology into my body to increase my muscular strength by a billion fold. Several hundred billon nanobots are crawling upon every square centimeter of my remaining muscle tissue. This feat not only made me invincible, super strong in my remaining organic parts, and makes me immune to pain, it also accomplished what Dr. Gerald strived to create, the ultimate life form. I am now immortal. The nanobots speed up my natural reptilian regeneration and therefore, my wounds are healed before they can affect my being.  
  
Imagine how crazy I am now. I'm barely a living creature anymore. I am hardly flesh and blood, I can never die, I can't feel pain, and I had to rebuild my body from the ground up using special robots, and nearly killing myself with untested technology. No I'm not crazy or insane. But something beyond that. The ultimate life form.  
  
After I gathered all my former creations as show material, I sent out the later I mentioned (Kiki, Spina, and such) as well as new ones. Such as the E-1000 series bots and the Golas which are real fire bugs.  
  
But the interference of the G.U.N. military trying to catch Sonic screwed plans up and they had to be changed accordingly to score all the Emeralds for the Eclipse Cannon that Shadow showcased earlier. Their robots were better. Luckily I had friends in the G.U.N. corporation. Now I incorporated their technology into my latest creations. So all was not in vain.  
  
After the death of Shadow, Eggman actually helped them! That betraying bastard! (In case you haven't figured it out, the cannon was a dummy toy and the destruction of the moon was a hologram. THEORETICALLY it could destroy an entire planet, but only if Biolizard merged with the Ark. The cannon wasn't worth crap. And I was the one who unleashed Biolizard on everyone. I figured if Sonic, Robotnik, and all on their sides were destroyed at once, I could re-establish my control.)  
  
So thanks to another failsafe device I put in while I was building the suits, Robo Robotnik was shut down.  
  
Now I took over where I left off. I am the ultimate superpower. And it's all thanks to Sonic that I became what I am. But Robo-Robotnik has a nasty habit of coming back when you least expect it. Shadow is still alive somehow, and everyone is off to save the world. (issue 123/124)  
  
So I decided to hide out in Nowhere, Kansas. Dark Sonic wanted to go there and get the fifteenth Dark Emerald that Courage stumbled upon. 


	2. The Realiazation

 Okay, okay, okay. Maybe I should just let the flashbacks do the talking. Seeing as how you think coming from me it's a bias point of view. So here we go, a journey into my psyche. Ready, set, GO!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Where should I start  
  


Disjointed heart  
  


I've got no commitment  
  


To my own flesh and blood  
  


Left all alone  
  


Far from my home  
  


No one to hear me, to heal my ill heart, I keep it locked up inside

-----------------------------------------------

Now, that strange voice I heard that led me to Dawson, was the same shadowy figure in that box. I never saw his true form, or even knew if he was real. As stressed as I was, I would imagine anything. 

His voice was deep and sounded human, but it appeared he was not. He didn't look animal. Just a shadow, with metal wings and a helmet. (The "Reannimation" robot Dragonfly Man!).

His presence startled me at first, when I heard him speak the first time. But then I realized I may be just like him. Not forgotten by accident, but on purpose. 

"I can help you, you know?" the figure said. "You and I are so much alike. We are forgotten by those that love us. They forgot you, just as you forgot me. You see, you created me Rex."

I couldn't believe it! It was my creation! One of the ones that went wrong and killed people. After their destruction, he was the only one left. 

"Go to your enemy! Make more of us! Better than us!" the shadowy figure commanded. I ran blindly into the darkness, realizing that I had truly lost it. 

(The machines kill their masters, and the war of machines in Animatrix! I think it's not a coincidence!)

What's that you say? I'm responsible for the end of the world you say? Well now really. 

That's all just………….lies.

Back to the story at hand.

Meanwhile, Sonic was reflecting on his first encounter with me. He was pretty broken up over my turning, and seemed really sorry for what he did. 

But I refused to listen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my December, This is my time of the year  
This is my December, This is all so clear  
  
This is my December, This is my snow covered home  
This is my December, This is me alone  
  
And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that  
  
And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that

--------------------------------------------------

Sally entered in and sat alongside Sonic, cuddling close. She even sung with him in the chorus.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

And I, give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to

-------------------------------------------------

Sonic really seemed apologetic. I whish I had listened to him sooner. 


End file.
